1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-invasive sampling of body fluids, and, more particularly, to a system, method, and device for non-invasive body fluid sampling and analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetics frequently prick their fingers and forearms to obtain blood in order to monitor their blood glucose concentration. This practice of using blood to perform frequent monitoring can be painful and inconvenient. New, less painful methods of sampling body fluids have been contemplated and disclosed. For example, these painless methods include the use of tiny needles, the use of iontophoresis, and the use of ultrasound to sample body fluid, such as blood and interstitial fluid.
It has been shown that the application of ultrasound can enhance skin permeability. Examples of such are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,402, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,921, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,961, the disclosures of which are incorporated, by reference, in their entireties. Ultrasound may be applied to the stratum corneum via a coupling medium in order to disrupt the lipid bilayers through the action of cavitation and its bioacoustic effects. The disruption of stratum corneum, a barrier to transport, allows the enhanced diffusion of analyte, such as glucose or drugs, through, into, and out of the skin.
Transport of analytes and body fluids can be enhanced further by the action of a motive force. These motive forces include, inter alia, sonophoretic, iontophoretic, electromotive, pressure force, vacuum, electromagnetic motive, thermal force, magnetic force, chemomotive, capillary action, and osmotic. The use of active forces provide a means for obtaining fluid for subsequent analysis.
The application of a motive force before, during, and after making the skin permeable has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,543, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,397, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,921, U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,961, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,343, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties. The purpose of using a motive force is to actively extract body fluid and its content out of the skin for the purpose of analysis. As mentioned, active forces, such as vacuum, sonophoresis, and electrosmotic forces, can create convective flow through the stratum corneum. Although these forces can be used for extraction of body fluids, there are certain limitations that may apply when the forces are applied to human skin. For example, a major limitation is the flow and volume of body fluid that can be transported across the stratum corneum. In general, high-pressure force is necessary in order to transport fluid across an enhanced permeable area of stratum corneum. The application of vacuum on skin for an extended period may cause physical separation of the epidermis from the dermis, resulting in bruises and blisters.
Another example of a limitation is the amount of energy that can be applied to the skin in order to create convective flow. Extraction of usable volume of body fluid has the potential to cause pain and skin damage with prolonged exposure to ultrasound. In a similar manner, electro-osmotic extraction of body fluid through stratum corneum has the potential to cause skin damage due the need to use high current density. It is evident that there are limitations to the use of the mentioned extraction methods when applied to human skin.